


When Things Go Right

by SylvieW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Alpha Derek, Dubious Consent (only because A/B/O), Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Run, Meet the Family, Omega Scott, Omega Stiles, Omegaverse, Really vague use of inhibition lowering drugs/magic?, mentions of past Derek/OCs, past Derek/Kate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieW/pseuds/SylvieW
Summary: Stiles is nervous for the mating run. What if his soulmate is disappointed? Scott’s convinced that Allison will catch him, but Stiles isn’t so sure of his best friend’s girl, and the results could be upsetting for everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! Another A/B/O verse fic! Who’s a one trick pony? I am.
> 
> This fic has some flaws. Too many for me to fix without changing the whole thing, but I’m very fond of the overall story, so I’ve decided to post it anyway. Be warned, everyone is a little out of character, some factors probably haven’t been thought out too well, and it’s rather harsh on Scott. Plot holes? What plot holes? I don't want to think about the plot holes!
> 
> Despite it's contents, I had a team of betas helping me out, even if they didn’t like it that much. (Thanks bros).

********

“Are you nervous?” Scott asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “We're about to be drugged and set loose to run through the wilderness, to _hopefully_ be caught by a stranger, who we’ll spend the rest of our lives with. Yes, Scott. I am nervous.”

Stiles couldn’t decide if he was anxious for the run to start, or for it to never happen. He wasn’t against the runs. Most people he knew had met their mate that way. The idea of a mate sounded great, in theory. A person who fit him, not only now, but for his whole life. A person to care for him, a partner to have his back.

But life didn’t always work that way. Stiles had been overlooked for his whole life. Why should the run be any different? Worse, if someone did choose him, what happened when the haze cleared? He didn’t want to be stuck with a mate who treated him like dirt, or didn’t want him. 

It wasn’t something that happened that often, incompatible mates. Divorce rates in regions that held mating runs were less that 15%. But Stiles remembered when Scott’s dad was still with Melissa. How he’d sneer at everything she did and pick fights over the smallest things. He remembered how tired she always looked and the defeated slope of her shoulders.

He also remembered how people had reacted when she’d finally kicked him to the curb. Some were just confused, like they couldn’t imagine being so incompatible, she’d rather break the bond than stay with him. Some had been almost angry about it, insisting that she was being too harsh or overly dramatic and should take him back. The worst were those who’d looked at her with pity, like it was somehow her fault he’d treated her like dirt.

So there he was with his own parents as on one hand, perfect mates who’d adored each other and been tragically separated all too soon, and Scott’s parents on the other, told by the universe that they belonged together but unable to find the joy they’d been promised.

Stiles figured that was more than enough to be nervous about, even though he wanted to find his soulmate. His dad, Scott, and even Scott’s mom always said that someone would be lucky to have him, but no one had ever shown interest before. He was too loud, too tall, too thin, too odd, too blunt. Too much of everything.

When the doubts got too much, Stiles envisioned the list of statistics he’d made about the mating runs, and soul bonds.

\- Hundreds of people ran in Beacon Hills every year.  
\- 52% of the population found their mate on their first run.  
\- Of the remaining 48%, the majority are matched by the time they turned 30.  
\- Only 6% of the population never found a mate.

He resisted the urge to tell them to Scott for the hundredth time as they waited with the other omegas for the run to start. They’d managed to snag a bench in the crowded holding area. All the omegas had been processed by now, so they were stuck waiting together until the run started. He knew that the alphas and betas were assembled in a similar area of their own, but between the eight foot wooden wall and the wards, Stiles didn’t know exactly where.

Scott smiled sympathetically, bringing Stiles back from his mental wanderings to their conversation. “I guess I’m not as worried because it’s not a stranger. I know Allison’s going to find me.”

“Maybe,” Stiles said dubiously. He let Scott think he was referring to the reason for Scott’s lack of nerves, not his doubts about Allison.

“And the whole sex thing isn’t new for me, like it is for you,” Scott continued. 

“Right,” Stiles said. As if he really needed a reminder that he was a virgin, and the run could only end one of two ways: His mate would catch him, and his virginity would be taken. Or he would run for hours, then go home just as alone and virginal as he was yesterday.

“Oh, and the drug thing,” Scott said. “People say it's a bit like being high or tipsy, but you’ve never done that.”

“Nope.” Stiles didn’t need to point out that he hadn’t ever gotten drunk because nobody wanted to invite the Sheriff’s kid to a party with underage drinking. 

“I hope Allison finds me quickly,” Scott said. “Running through the woods seems like a pain.”

Stiles shrugged. “You’re supposed to run as far as you can. Spread out so it’s easier to sort through the scents and find a bit of privacy for…you know.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, good point. I bet she could track me through the whole forest.”

“Sure,” Stiles said. He tugged at the standard white t-shirt and jogging shorts he wore.  
Omegas were given white, betas grey, and alphas black. Stiles didn’t really see why, since soulbonds didn’t really care what dynamic you were, or what colour you were wearing. He watched his fellow omegas roll up their sleeves or tie knots in the back to show more skin and make themselves look unique. Stiles didn’t bother. It was the scent that the alphas and betas would be paying attention to.

He’d researched mating runs many times over the years, in preparation for this day. In his research, he found out that other regions made you run naked. Stiles shuddered at the thought. It was bad enough that they weren’t allowed to wear underwear. Running completely nude would just be...awkward. So much dangling.

It must have been getting close to release time, because the handlers started herding them all closer to the gate. Stiles abandoned his bench as a fresh wave of anxiety rolled through him. _What if my mate doesn’t like me? What if the mating run ends, and the instinct diminishes and they’re disappointed?_

“Ready?” Scott asked. Stiles didn’t answer because fog was billowing into their waiting area.

The airborne spell had been used for generations. According to Stiles’ research, it was more of a relaxant. He couldn’t find any information on how exactly it was done, but it apparently was supposed to give him a mild buzz, enough to lower his inhibitions and listen to his instincts to find what he needed, rather than what he thought he _should_ be looking for. Combined with the thrill of the chase, it’d make it easier to listen to his wolf and recognize his mate.

Stiles took a deep breath, feeling his wolf stir and his senses tingle, his muscles tightening in anticipation, and yet loosening as they warmed. He felt like he was on a roller-coaster as it climbed slowly to the top, knowing the hurtle toward the ground would come soon.

The traditional horn blasted over the speakers and they all set off running.

***

The drug must have been working because Stiles felt compelled to keep running long after he would usually be out of breath and tired. Maybe joining the cross country team was finally paying off. He focused on the rhythmic thump of his feet hitting the ground, the woosh of his breath, in and out, while he dodged trees to forge a path through the underbrush.

He’d separated from the main group fairly early on, but he ran with Scott nearby for a long while. They didn’t acknowledge each other, but his friend’s presence brushed the edge of his consciousness. He wasn’t sure of the exact moment they separated, but Scott faded away, and Stiles was left alone.

Except that he wasn’t alone. There was someone running behind him. They hadn’t caught up yet, but they were definitely getting closer. He told himself that they might be in pursuit of someone else, but a feeling in his gut, a tingle at the back of his neck said that wasn’t true.

Stiles briefly considered slowing down and letting himself be caught. He’d been running for a long time, and even with his wolf at the surface, his muscles were starting to burn. Then the worries he’d been nursing for years reared their heads, and he started to panic. What if they caught up and then changed their mind? What if they weren’t really following _him_ at all?

He delved into the deepest reservoir of his strength and ran faster instead. Stiles chanced a quick glance back and saw a flash of the black alpha uniform, but little else. Everyone considered alphas to be faster than omegas, but something about the mating run gave omegas a burst of speed that made the chase a challenge. Stiles thought if they were given a chance, omegas could be just as fast as alphas, no magic needed, but the majority of people didn’t agree. Stupid stereotypes. 

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts when he nearly ran into a tree. He managed to avoid the collision by veering to the left, but he lost a lot of his momentum, and it was enough for the alpha to close the distance between them. Stiles was slammed into from behind, and the ground rushed to meet him. He expected to hit the forest floor hard, but the alpha rolled them, taking most of the impact.

The alpha was pressed flush against Stiles, clearly bigger than he was, and made of firm lines instead of soft curves. Heat sparked anywhere Stiles’ body was in contact with the alpha’s and the urge to flee was quickly overridden by the need to _mate mate mate, be claimed, be the Alpha’s._

A whine caught in his throat and his hips rolled back against the alpha, begging for more contact. He started to ache with a hollow feeling, and his body revved up to slick his passage in preparation for being claimed.

The alpha growled low and grabbed Stiles’ hips. “Wait, wait, not yet.”

Stiles trembled, wanting to comply, but also anxious to begin. The alpha pulled Stiles up to his feet, and started leading him through the woods. Stiles’ muscles were weak from running for so long, and the heat spreading through him was making all of his joints feel like they were melting.

He whined again and his alpha pulled him in closer, running a hand along his side. “Soon. It’s okay, I’ll take care of you, I promise,” Alpha crooned, helping Stiles stumble along, half carrying him. “It’s not safe out in the open and it's going to rain tonight.”

It took too long, far too long, but it probably wasn't more that a few minutes before they reached a cave tucked into a bluff. Stiles blinked at the opening. “How did you know this was here?”

“I’m a park ranger,” the alpha explained. “I know these woods really well. You were practically running right for it. You ran so well.” 

Stiles’ skin flushed with pleasure at his alpha’s approval. Stiles was pulled into the cave and the alpha stripped off his black shirt and laid it carefully on ground before guiding Stiles onto it.

Stiles thought that was kind of silly, because he was still wearing his own clothes and one thin t-shirt wasn’t going to make the ground softer, but it was also kind of cute that he cared. It made his omega wolf hum happily, feeling well seen to.

“What’s your name?” His alpha asked, kneeling next to him.

“I go by Stiles. You?”

“Derek.” Stiles thought that was a nice name. Normal. No one can fuck up how to pronounce Derek.

Stiles tugged Derek to settle over him. He smoothed his hands over Derek’s broad back as Derek nuzzled against his neck, mixing their scents.

“Can I kiss you?” Derek asked, barely more than a murmur in his ear.

“Anything,” Stiles said with a shiver.

Derek cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip before bringing their mouths together. 

People said mating sex was the best anyone will ever have because all inhibitions are lowered and instincts are high. The soulbond clicking into place starts a feedback loop of pleasure that’s hard to achieve again.

Stiles had nothing to compare it to, but if the feeling of Derek’s hands on his skin was anything to go by, what followed was going to be amazing. Just a simple kiss and he could already feel the bond flickering to life. A dormant spark finally ignited.

Derek kissed him for about a hundred years (or maybe a couple minutes, but who was counting?) Stiles would've been happy to let him keep going, but his skin was starting to itch with need. He tugged at Derek’s shorts and Derek pushed off of Stiles. The loss of contact made Stiles groan. Derek quickly rid them of their clothes and settled back on top of him. 

“God, you're beautiful," Derek said. "Your skin is like moonlight and I want to soak in every inch of it.”

The praise made heat coil in Stiles’ stomach and he wrapped himself around Derek. He sucked a bruise into Derek’s shoulder while Derek’s fingers traced over his skin, leaving fire in their wake.

When he couldn’t take the anticipation any more, he dug his fingers into Derek’s hips, panting. “Please.” 

At first, he didn’t think his plea had done any good, because Derek showed no sign of moving, but then one of his roaming hands found its way to Stiles’ ass and delved in with two fingers. Stiles’ passage was slick and open, so they met no resistance, but Derek took his time anyway, stretching Stiles out while their bond hummed with every push and withdrawal.

“I’m good, I’m ready,” Stiles promised. He was more than ready, his body was screaming to be filled, an incessant chant of _alpha, need it,_ and _mine_. He twisted under Derek, trying to turn and present. He whimpered when Derek’s fingers withdrew and shivered at the sudden absence of Derek’s weight pressing into him.

Instead of putting Stiles in the more traditional mating position--on his knees--Derek maneuvered them to be side by side. It wasn’t what Stiles was expecting, but it felt nice. Safe. Derek had put himself between Stiles and the entrance of the cave, a clear indication of protection for Stiles’ wolf. He sucked at the back of Stiles’ neck, making the skin tingle in anticipation of being claimed. 

Derek gripped Stiles' hips firmly, took a deep breath, and started pushing in. Stiles was overloaded with sensation. The soulbond looped, just like he’d been told, and he felt like he was being filled and buried deep at the same time. He rocked back as Derek thrust into him, digging his nails into the hard ground in an effort to keep from coming too soon.

“It’s okay,” Derek murmured. “You can come now. You took me so well, feels so good.”

Stiles moaned, wanting to obey his alpha, so close to that edge, but just short of tumbling over. He could feel Derek's knot starting to grow, tugging at his rim with every stroke. 

“I need--” Stiles tried to beg, but he didn’t _know_ what he needed, he just knew Derek could give it to him. He could feel Derek’s pride and reverence through the bond and knew Derek must be feeling the trust and affection Stiles felt for him. Derek’s movements turned deep but small, his cock barely leaving Stiles before grinding back in. His knot hit Stiles’ prostate and Derek sank his teeth into Stiles' neck. 

It was exactly the push Stiles needed, and his vision went white as his orgasm overcame him. His body clenched around Derek’s knot, and it felt like he was coming all over again when Derek did, his knot finally reaching its full size, locked tight into Stiles. Even after Stiles was spent, it felt like he was still coming. Logically, he knew it was Derek’s cock pulsing with come, not his own, but he couldn’t separate which sensation was whose. He didn’t really care. He just hummed with pleasure at being filled up with his alpha’s come, and embraced both experiences.

When they both drifted down from the high, into settled and sated contentment, Derek carefully unlocked his jaw from the bend of Stiles’ shoulder. He licked at the wound gently until it healed enough to stop bleeding. 

Derek repositioned them slightly so that his bicep was under Stiles’ head. “Rest,” Derek said. Stiles’ eyes were already falling shut. He linked his fingers with Derek’s before drifting off, warm and guarded by his alpha.

***

Stiles listened to the patter of rain falling from the dark haven of his cave. His wolf was purring inside, because his mate had been right about the weather and found them somewhere warm and dry to stay. A chill was drifting in, but Stiles didn’t mind. Derek was still pressed against him, even though they'd unknotted hours ago, and he was generating more than enough heat to keep Stiles from getting too cold. 

Stiles’ wolf was happy, but his mind was whirling.

He'd expected to be worried about his own mating, nervous about this new person that would come to mean everything to him. But after Stiles had slept for a while, they'd talked a lot, and everything he'd learned so far assured him that Derek was great. He was a little bit of an asshole, just enough that Stiles didn’t have to worry about his own brash nature, but also fiercely sweet and caring. Derek was awesome, and amazingly enough, Stiles wasn’t nervous about spending his life with him at all. What gnawed at Stiles' contentment was Scott. 

Stiles brushed his nose along Derek’s collarbone. He’d turned to face Derek while they were talking, but had been silent for a while now, with Stiles tucked against Derek’s chest while he worried about his best friend. “Do you think people can really form a mate bond before a run?”

Derek immediately tensed around him and Stiles looked up in concern. It was a little hard to see in the pitch dark, even with his wolf vision, but he thought Derek looked upset. “Why?” Derek asked, tightening his hold.

Stiles was momentarily bewildered by Derek’s possessive grip until he realized the possible implications of what he’d said. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean me. I didn’t think I had--I just meant--” Stiles shook his head and decided it would be easier to explain exactly what had prompted the question. “It’s my friend, Scott. He was convinced he and his girlfriend would find each other on the run.”

Derek relaxed slightly, but was still tense and his expression was guarded. “You don’t think they will?”

Stiles snuggled back into Derek and rubbed a hand along his side. He didn’t want to mess everything up so soon, but he wanted Derek’s opinion. “I don’t know. I hope so, but...her family doesn’t really like him, and they fight about that a lot. They almost broke up a few times, but then they’d have sex again and it was like they forgot they were fighting. I know soulmates have all kinds of different relationships, but I just don’t feel like they could manage long term, and isn’t that what a soulmate really is? The person who fits your whole life, not just one part of it. Something's always pulling them back together, but something pushes them apart too.”

Derek hummed, considering. “So, are you worried about how Scott will feel if he’s _not_ with her, or if he _is_ with her?”

“A little bit both, but not really. If it is Allison, her family will have to accept it and they’ll work it out eventually. If it's not Allison, then he’ll be upset but he’ll get over it. Mostly, I’m worried about his mate. What if it’s not Allison and Scott rejects them? It would break my heart if I found my mate, and they didn’t want me back.”

Derek rolled half on top of him, and kissed his neck, just above the healing mark he’d left earlier. “You don’t have to worry about that with us.”

Stiles hummed in agreement and pleasure. “Exactly. You feel so good and right. If I felt like this, and you didn’t feel it back, I’d...Scott can be oblivious sometimes, and I don’t want his mate to get hurt because Scott was too focused on someone else. I’m probably worried over nothing, Allison will catch him.”

Derek nodded, but didn’t respond. Even as he’d reassured Stiles, he still seemed ill at ease.

“Are you upset?” Stiles asked, prodding at their soulbond.

“Not at you,” Derek said quickly. “I guess you should know about...I thought I'd bonded with someone before my first run."

“Really?” Stiles said. He felt a little prick of jealousy, but it quickly fled. Derek was 26, so his first run had been 8 years ago. If he’d been meant for someone else, they would have bonded then. 

Derek nodded into his neck. “Two someones, technically.” He took a deep breath before explaining, “When I was fifteen, I had a girlfriend, Paige. She was wonderful and I really loved her, but she died.”

Stiles rubbed soothing circles over Derek’s back. He was surprised that he could find it in himself to mourn a girl he’d never met, even though her death may have made his own happiness possible. Maybe it was Derek’s emotions bleeding through, but Stiles grieved for her either way.

“In hindsight, I wasn’t really in a good emotional state after that, and I was looking for something to fill the void she left. I met Kate.” Derek’s voice was much harder then, holding none of the sad reverence that it did for Paige. “She was older, pretty and sophisticated, and she said we were meant to be together. We started sleeping together. Then the annual run came. I wasn’t 18 yet, but I didn’t really think anything of it that she ran, because people do, you know?”

Stiles nodded. “Only 52% of the population find their mates on their first run, the rest tend to compete annually until they find their mate.”

“Exactly, and this wasn’t her first. But then she _did_ find a mate. I was upset to lose her, but I would have understood. If they met on the run, they must have been meant to be together, but I still wanted to talk to her about it. Closure or something, I guess.” Derek pushed himself off of Stiles and moved away slightly. It was the first real distance between them since Stiles had been caught, and he didn’t like it. He placed a hand on Derek’s chest, to give himself the connection while trying to respect that Derek needed space. “When I approached her, she laughed at me. She said I was already damaged goods because Paige was gone. That no one would want to mate with me and all I was good for was a quick fuck to pass the time.”

“Derek, no,” Stiles said. He curled into Derek’s side, because he couldn’t not offer him comfort. 

Derek’s arm hovered around Stiles shoulders, like he wanted to hold him again but wasn’t sure he would be welcome. “I know she was wrong, but I was only 16 at the time, and I thought she loved me. So I believed her and...started acting accordingly.

Stiles stomach prickled with unease. “What does that mean?”

Derek shoved his hand through his hair. “I started sleeping around. Really indiscriminately, with anyone who was interested. People who I didn’t even like, who didn't respect me or care about me.”

Stiles swallowed and considered his words carefully. Stiles would never judge someone for their life choices, but Derek was clearly upset with himself. “Is that still how you spend your time?”

“No,” Derek said vehemently. “My mom found out about it and decided I should have a new outlet, some new purpose. So she gave me a pack of my own to focus on.”

“You have betas?” Stiles’ own pack consisted of him and his dad. He loved his father, but he’d often wondered what it would be like to have a whole group to lean on. 

“Three of them,” Derek said. “The first one was Isaac. He’s been through some stuff. That’s not my story to tell you, but he needed support from someone. It was really difficult at first. Both of us trying to heal, trying to fit together, but not sure how. We lashed out at each other a lot, clashed more than a few times. But neither of us were willing to give up, so we got through it. I’d do anything for him now.

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Stiles said.

“Me too,” Derek said. As he talked about the rest of his pack, some of his lingering tension started to dissipate. 

Stiles smiled. “I’m glad you found your place.”

Derek rolled onto his side to face Stiles. “It’ll be even better with you there. And maybe some other new people. All three of them are running this year for the first time. Actually, I was so focused on the potential of them finding mates, I forgot that I might find my own.”

Stiles gasped dramatically. “How could you forget about me?” He teased.

“I could never,” Derek said seriously. “Not ever, not now that you're here.” He moved Stiles onto his back and started kissing a path down his chest, then his stomach.

Stiles had already confirmed that soulbonding sex was amazing. In his opinion, Derek’s mouth on his dick was pretty damn close.

***

“Wait.”

“Hmm?” Derek inquired sleepily.

Stiles’ post-coital haze of loose limbed contentment was quickly diminishing has he started making connections. “There’s an Isaac, Erica, and Boyd that hang out together in my year at school. They’re in the Hale pack.”

Derek stretched lazily. “Yeah, they go to BHHS.”

“Then you’re in the Hale pack?” Stiles confirmed.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Stiles. They're my family. We have more than one alpha, so we have different branches, but we’re still considered one large pack.”

Stiles sat up quickly. “So, Talia Hale, the most powerful alpha in the area, Mayor of Beacon County, is the official alpha of your pack.”

Derek smirked. “I usually just call her Mom, but you can all her Talia if you prefer. Isaac and Boyd do.”

Stiles’ laced his fingers through his hair and tugged, hard. “Oh my god, they’re going to hate me. The whole pack.”

The smirk fell from Derek’s face. “What? Why would you think that?”

Stiles hand smacked into Derek’s chest as he gestured emphatically. “Because they're one of the most well-respected families in Beacon Hills, Derek! I talk too much, or I say the wrong thing, and I’m so freaking clumsy I’ll probably break someone’s nose just saying hello.”

Derek caught one of his hands. “No, you’re perfect.”

Stiles snorted.

“Perfect for me,” Derek insisted. He took Stiles' other hand and tugged until Stiles laid back down. “They’re just people, Stiles, and they’re going to love you, I know it.”

Stiles was still sceptical, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. The universe had decided that he fit with Derek. Hopefully, it had seen to it that he fit with Derek’s family too.


	2. Chapter 2

***

When the rain stopped and sunlight started filtering into their little haven, they shook out their clothes and got ready to head out of the forest. Stiles took a moment to be grateful that Derek had enough control not to rip off what they’d been wearing. There were usually volunteers out after the runs walking around to help people find their way back and hand out extra clothes as needed, but Stiles didn’t like the idea of wandering naked until they found one.

Derek held Stiles’ hand while they walked toward the check-in. He pointed out birds, plants, and things he found interesting. Stiles hadn’t spent a lot of time in the preserve. It had never really appealed to him, but it was a lot nicer seeing it through Derek’s eyes.

The lineup for the check-in was already long as everyone anxiously awaited their turn to have their bonds legally processed. Derek and Stiles were given a number and sent to wait in the same holding area that Stiles had been in the day before. “I hope Scott is in this section too.”

Derek nodded. “Let’s see if we can find him or any of my betas while we wait.”

They walked slowly toward the bench Stiles had sat on yesterday. As they made their way through the crowd, Stiles couldn’t help noticing that a lot of omegas' white outfits were nearly see through from the rain. His wolf was feeling very smug about his own clothes being nice and dry.

“There's my pack.” Derek pointed toward the bench.

“Awesome. Oh, Scott’s with them.” His excitement dimmed when he realized that Scott probably wasn't with them because he'd found out about Derek and Stiles. “Oh shit.”

Scott was sitting on the bench, his arms crossed insolently while Allison stood next to him, her arm linked with...Lydia Martin’s? Stiles didn’t hear what Allison said, but he heard Scott reply, “But Allison, we were supposed to be together.”

Allison gripped Scott’s shoulder. “I know. I thought so too, but I guess the universe had different things in mind for us.” She looked pointedly toward Lydia, then at the tall, curly-haired guy hovering awkwardly near Scott. Stiles was pretty sure that was Isaac Lahey, because he’d seen him around school. 

“Hey,” Derek said. 

Isaac perked up at the sight of his alpha. Erica and Boyd pushed off the wall they’d been leaning against.

“How did it go?” Derek asked. Stiles thought he sounded like a nervous parent after the first day of school.

Erica smiled, and raised her fingers that were twined with Boyd’s. “We barely made it out of the gate. Gave us enough time to find somewhere private though. No rain for us.”

Derek smiled proudly. “That’s great.”

Boyd gave Stiles a nod. “Stilinski.”

Stiles waved awkwardly and nearly hit Derek in the face. 

“Stiles is my mate,” Derek said, as if it wasn’t obvious by the way he’d tucked Stiles under his arm. “I think you go to school together.”

“Yeah, we do.” Erica winked at Derek. “Nice work.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but he also quirked his mouth in a little half smile. Then he went serious again. “Isaac?”

Isaac half-heartedly jerked his thumb toward Scott, who was still talking to Allison. Before Isaac could say anything about the situation, Scott turned and noticed Stiles.

Scott leaped off the bench and took Stiles’ arm. “Stiles, Allison didn’t catch me. She’s going to mate with Lydia.”

Stiles scrunched up his nose. “Technically, I think she already has, I mean the paperwork is really more for record keeping and formality, the actual soulmate bond--”

“Stiles,” Scott said.

“Scott,” Stiles returned.

Scott looked at him beseechingly, like he was expecting Stiles to be outraged on his behalf. “Allison and I were supposed to be together.”

Stiles nodded carefully. “I know you thought so, but I guess your bond disagreed.”

Scott gaped at him. “But Stiles, I love her! My bond must be wrong!”

Stiles tensed and Derek squeezed his shoulder. “Come here.” Stiles guided Scott a few steps away from the group but Scott dug his feet into the ground.

“What? Why?”

“So we can talk,” Stiles said. He read the hesitancy in Scott’s eyes and said firmly, “Now, Scott.”

They moved far enough away that the group couldn’t hear them in the crowd. Stiles looked back to see Derek had already approached Isaac. He was standing with a hand on his shoulder, as he listened to Isaac speak.

Stiles turned on Scott. “What the fuck, dude?’

“I know, right? This is all messed up and--”

Stiles cut him off with a growl. “No, Scott. This is horrible.”

Scott looked confused, then nodded. “I never even pictured not being with Allison.”

Stiles sighed. “Not for you, Scott. For Isaac.”

“What?” Scott sputtered.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face. “How many times did I tell you that I was worried about meeting my soulmate? That I wouldn’t find one or that once they met me, they wouldn’t want me?”

Scott shuffled his feet. “A lot.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. A lot.”

Scott’s gaze went back to Allison. “But--”

“You told me it would be fine because soulbonds are never wrong.” He turned them around so Scott’s back was to the group. “So were you lying to me?”

Scott’s eyes widened. “No! How could you think that?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “I think that because you are treating Isaac the exact way I was terrified my soulmate would treat me.”

Scott’s face fell. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I’m sorry that you’re upset about Allison. Really, I am. I know this is a big surprise, and that it will take some adjusting. But think outside of yourself and what you want for two seconds. Isaac is your soulmate and you’re treating him like shit."

“I didn’t mean to,” Scott said, eyes wide and dismayed. 

Stiles put a hand on his arm. “I know you didn’t, but you still did it. Now both of you are missing out on the awesomeness of having a soulmate. Allison is upset, and Isaac is hurt, and you’re not making things better for either of them. Or making it easier on yourself.”

Scott’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’m sorry.”

“It's not me you need to apologize to,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Look, I know this took you by surprise, but I bet Isaac is really great.”

Scott perked up a little. “Yeah, maybe.”

“You know he’s in Derek’s pack, so we’d be official packmates now.” Stiles and Scott had spent many a night lamenting to their parents that they were two very small packs instead of one.

Scott frowned. “Who’s Derek?”

Stiles smacked him upside the head. “Derek, Scott, my soulmate. The one I walked over with? The one you didn’t even ask about?”

“Sorry,” Scott said sheepishly and looked over shoulder. “Wait, shit, is that Derek Hale?” He grabbed Stiles shoulders and shook him. “You bonded with a Hale?”

“Yep,” Stiles said, smugly. He refrained from pointing out that technically, so had Scott. “Terrifying right? Could use a little moral support from my best friend if he could get his head out of his ass for two seconds.”

Scott grimaced. “Okay, okay, I get it. I’m sorry. I’ll try to make it up to both of you.”

Stiles patted shoulder. “Come over and meet him. And introduce me to Isaac properly.”

They hurried back over to group. Erica and Boyd had already left because their number came up. When introductions were made, Derek shook Scott's hand formally, somewhat standoffish. Stiles introduced Derek to Allison and Lydia as well. Derek and Allison eyed each other carefully, which Stiles attributed to the mess with Scott.

Allison and Lydia heard their number called over the speaker and Allison turned to Scott. “I really am sorry.” 

The group watched the pair walk away, then stood in awkward silence.

“So, uh, our number should be called soon, huh?” Scott said.

Isaac just shrugged.

“You’d think they’d give us the forms while we're waiting,” Stiles offered. “We could have them filled out by the time they’re ready for us. It would be a lot faster.

Scott nodded with enthusiasm. “Yeah, what’s even on a mating form? I hope I can remember it all.”

“We’re not filling out a mating form.”

Isaac’s statement was met with complete silence for a moment.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked slowly.

Isaac jerked his shoulders again. “You don’t want to be mated to me. After this morning, I’m not so sure I want to be mated to you. We’ll fill out a courtship form instead.”

“I thought nobody used those anymore,” Scott said.

“They aren’t as common now because few people need family approval,” Derek said. “Most people trust the methods of the run, and believe the universe has made the right choice, even when it surprises them. Courting contracts are still valid, though. Your mating bond won’t be annulled yet, but it won’t be legally binding either.”

The word _yet_ jumped out at Stiles, and he realized Derek probably suggested that Isaac opt for a courting contract instead of permanently tying himself to Scott.

“But I thought--” Scott sputtered.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, in a very similar way to Derek. “You thought you were going to be with Allison, right? I won’t lock myself to someone who doesn’t give a shit about me.”

Scott gaped at him, so Stiles interjected. “Courting form, Scott. _Courting_. You’ll both have time to adjust and get to know each other better. You can sort all this out.”

Scott nodded slowly. “Right. Sure, Isaac, if that’s what you want.”

Isaac nodded curtly and silence descended again. “That’s our number,” Isaac said finally and walked away quickly, Scott trailing after him.

Derek reached out for Stiles tentatively. “I’m sorry if that upset you.”

Stiles stepped into Derek’s arms without hesitation. “The whole thing upsets me. I know last night I said I was worried, but I didn’t think he would actually be that oblivious to how much his reaction would hurt Isaac.”

Derek nodded. “Isaac is pretty upset. Apparently, Scott was fine last night, but this morning, after the bonding haze wore off, he started going on about Allison. I know Scott is your friend, but Isaac deserves better than that. I hope you aren’t mad that I suggested a courting contract.”

Stiles shook his head quickly. “It was a good idea, even if Scott doesn’t understand yet. If I’d thought of it, I’d have suggested it myself. Isaac shouldn’t be forced into this, either. Now they’ll both have time adjust.”

Derek stared at him. “So, you don’t think Isaac should have to win Scott over?”

Stiles snorted. “If anything, Scott should have to pursue Isaac.”

Derek relaxed against him. “That’s what Erica and I said. We’re trying to be understanding because Scott was surprised, but everyone knows mating runs don’t always go as planned, and our loyalty lies with Isaac. I think Isaac is past stunned, and moving from hurt to angry.

Stiles snuggled into Derek, now that Derek knew they were on the same page. “I really hope they can figure this out. For both of them.”

Derek nuzzled into Stiles neck and asked, “So, how about us?”

Stiles stiffened. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we can we fill out a mating form if you're ready for that, or if you’d prefer to hold off we can use a courting form instead,” Derek said. His tone was brisk, but his embrace tightened.

Stiles anxiety spiked. “Don’t you want to be mated to me?”

“Yes, I do” Derek said immediately. “I just wasn’t sure you wanted to be mated to me.”

Stiles was completely bewildered by that. “Why wouldn’t I? 

Derek jerked his shoulder. “All the stuff I told you yesterday…”

“Derek, no,” Stiles said. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and said softly in his ear, “You took such good care of me last night, and now you’re looking out for your pack. You’re a great alpha, and I’m so lucky to have you.”

Derek sighed and rubbed their cheeks together. “I’m really not, but I’ll try to be, for you.” They stayed there wrapped in each other until their number was called.

***

They were processed quickly, and after retrieving their personal belongings, they changed into their own clothes before they headed out to the parking lot. Erica and Boyd were waiting for them by the exit.

“So, what’s the plan, boss?” Erica asked. She had changed from her grey beta ensemble to tight jeans, a low cut red shirt and a leather jacket. 

“I drove my jeep here,” Stiles said. “I should probably go get my stuff from home, right?” He felt a little jolt of nerves and excitement at the prospect of moving his things to Derek’s place. 

Derek nodded. “These two can take my car and I’ll help you.” He fished his keys out of his pocket. Erica reached for them, but Derek made a point of handing them to Boyd. Erica pouted, but didn’t object. “Can you wait for Isaac? I’m not sure if he’s heading home right away.”

“Do you think we should wait and give him and Scott a ride?” Stiles asked. He didn’t want to wait around anymore, but he didn’t want to ditch their friends either.

“We got it,” Erica said. “You’ve got a lot to do.” She smirked and poked at Derek’s ribs. 

Derek glared at her and took Stiles’ arm. “Let’s go.”

“See you later,” Stiles called over his shoulder.

They wound their way through the still crowded parking lot to Stiles’ jeep. Derek was completely silent as they left. Stiles thought it was interesting that after less than 24 hours Stiles could already tell when Derek was suffering through some kind of mental anguish, and not just experiencing the plight of resting bitch face.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked.

Derek sighed and rubbed his hand on his jeans. “You know how I told you I was really focused on my betas doing their first run? And I didn’t really think I’d find someone this year?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said easily. He could totally understand that. Having all three of his betas run for the first time was a big deal, and any alpha worth his salt would be concentrating on helping them get ready for a potential mate.

“Well, I didn’t really...prepare. For you, I mean,” Derek said. “It’s not like my place is a mess or anything, but I didn’t get...things. You know?”

“Oh,” Stiles said. It was customary for an alpha to buy things for their new mate to start their lives with. A gift, usually connected to cooking or housekeeping, to bestow upon their omega (or beta) and win their favour. Stiles forced himself not to smirk. “Derek, did you fail to get me a mating appliance? No food processor to prove your worthiness of our bond?”

Derek winced and turned in his seat. “Fuck. I could get you something now. I could get you a whole set if you wanted.”

Stiles laughed, completely charmed at how earnest he looked. He was pretty sure Derek would march into a store and buy him a whole washer/dryer set if he asked him to. “No, Derek, I’m kidding. The reason alphas used to get stuff for their new mate is because they didn’t already have it. Most people live with their parents until they were mated, but you live with your pack, right?” 

“Yeah, at my loft. The betas are in the apartment across the hall, but they come over all the time,” Derek explained.

“So, you already have the basics,” Stiles said, then he shrugged and added, “Also, I might have done some excessive preparations of my own.”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “How so?”

Stiles ducked his head feeling a bit sheepish. “Let’s just say I bought my own food processor.”

Derek laughed, bemused and looking somewhat relieved. “Why?”

“Because it looked so cool!” Stiles exclaimed. “I wanted one really bad, and I figured I might not get picked this year, or my alpha might get me something else so I decided if I wasn’t given one, I’d have it anyway, and if I did, I could just return it.” Stiles flicked a look at Derek, then focused hard on the road ahead. “I know omegas are supposed to let their alpha arrange everything but I think that’s archaic and I wanted to be prepared.” 

“That’s okay, at least one of us was. Just a food processor?” Derek asked.

“Well, no,” Stiles admitted.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and reached over to put a hand on Stiles thigh.

“Have you ever heard of a spiralizer?” Stiles asked.

“No…” Derek said suspiciously.

Stiles grinned. “I'm going to make you so much awesome food.”

***

Once they reached the house, it occurred to Stiles that he should probably check in with his dad. The Sheriff was probably still busy rounding up stragglers and soothing ruffled feathers for parents. Some weren’t keen on how their kids had mated, or where they wanted to live, or like Scott, had expected to mate someone else.

He shot off a quick text, _In case you didn’t hear, I bonded (!!!) We’re at the house getting my stuff, then we’re going to get settled in at his place. Let me know when you’re off work so you can meet him._

Stiles had already packed everything he knew he wanted to take with him right away, so it didn’t take much organizing before they could start packing the jeep. 

Derek quirked an eyebrow at the set of baking pans Stiles had purchased, but he didn’t comment. Stiles felt the need to explain anyway. “They’re a really nice brand, and they were on sale. You like cookies and muffins and stuff don’t you?”

“Sure,” Derek said. “You’ll have to look at the pots and pans I have when we get home. If you don’t like them, we can look for something else.”

Stiles’ wolf did a little shimmy of pleasure. They were just putting Stiles’ last bag in the back seat when the Sheriff’s cruiser pulled up.

The Sheriff made a beeline for Stiles, taking him by the shoulders. “Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself at all? Have you eaten?”

“I’m fine,” Stiles assured him. “No injuries, managed to avoid getting soaked, and we hit the drive-thru on the way over.”

“Good, that’s...good.” The Sheriff gave Stiles a big bear hug, and Stiles didn’t hesitate to hug him back. As excited as he was to be moving in with Derek, it hurt a bit to leave his dad behind. “Well, then, let’s meet this soulmate of yours.”

Derek was hovering by the jeep, but he stepped forward when Stiles gestured for him to come over. “Dad, this is Derek Hale, he’s an alpha in the Hale pack.”

“Derek,” the Sheriff greeted, offering his hand.

“It’s good to see you again, sir,” Derek said politely.

“What?” Stiles asked. “You’ve met?”

Derek nodded and the Sheriff chuckled. “Derek is a park ranger, Stiles. We’ve had to work together for a few animal sightings and lost hikers. And this year, we’re gonna kick their asses at the annual basketball game.”

“With all due respect, sir, you have as much chance of that as the fire department has in beating you at the baseball tournament,” Derek said. The Sheriff laughed and Derek looked pleased, but Stiles had no idea what they were talking about.

“We'll see about that, Hale,” the Sheriff said. He looked at the filled jeep and sighed. “I should get back to work. You two have a lot to do and you must be tired.”

“Don’t work too hard,” Stiles said. “Get some food yourself. And not a burger! You don’t get to eat junk all the time just because I won’t be here.” It was hard to find the motivation to cook when there was only one person, and Stiles had been having nightmares for weeks about his dad living off TV dinners and curly fries.

“Maybe when you aren’t so busy, Stiles and I could come by for dinner,” Derek suggested. 

“Good idea,” the Sheriff said. “Don’t think just because I know you means I won’t be grilling you on everything once you’ve settled in.”

“Dad,” Stiles whined. He pushed Derek toward the car to escape further embarrassment. He gave his Dad one more hug before getting into the jeep.

“I’m happy for you, kiddo,” the Sheriff said quietly.

“I’ll see you soon,” Stiles promised.

***

Derek left Stiles to set things up in the kitchen while he made the journey up and down the stairs to bring everything in. Stiles had just gotten all his pans unwrapped when he heard Derek shout, “Laura! Laura, don’t!”

Stiles didn’t have time to turn around before he was slammed into from behind. 

“I am sooo glad to finally meet you!” The woman squeezed him like a python.

“It’s been less than 24 hours, Laura, give him some space,” Derek chided.

“No, Derek, it’s been seven years,” she said accusingly. She turned Stiles around and grabbed his hand, pumping it up and down. “Welcome to the Hale family. I’m Laura, your sister.”

Stiles looked at Derek, who just shook his head and sighed with exasperation. Stiles pulled his hand away from Laura. “Um, hi there. Are you staying for dinner?”

Laura squealed and pulled him into another hug. “I love him, I love him, I love him.”

“Laura, back off or I’m telling mom you barged in and overwhelmed him,” Derek said. “Which you did, and you are.” 

Laura leveled him with a glare. “I am not overwhelming him. He’s fine. Right, honey?”

Stiles shrugged and gave a noncommittal hum. Laura _was_ overwhelming, but he didn’t want to offend her by saying so.

“Laura, we just got home, he’s still settling in, and you didn’t even ask his name before you jumped on him,” Derek said.

Laura snorted. “Well, when you met him--”

“Laura,” Derek growled. Stiles’ cheeks heated with embarrassment, and he had to remind himself that Derek _did_ , in fact, ask his name before fucking him stupid. He still hadn’t had a chance to shower, and though no one had said anything, he probably still reeked from the whole experience.

Laura finally relinquished her grip and stepped back to actually speak to Stiles. “I just came by to lend a hand. It’s not every day your baby brother meets his soulmate and I wanted you to feel welcome. I know Derek didn’t really have time to prep for your arrival.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, referring to both her behaviour and Derek’s. “He was busy with the betas and I’ve got everything I need.”

“Derek’s fridge is completely empty,” Laura said.

“What?” Derek said. He glared at her, when stalked over to the fridge. “Shit.” The shelves were mostly bare, with a few condiments gracing the door and a jar of pickles shoved in the back. “How did you even know that?”

Laura crossed her arms looking smug. “When you didn’t turn up at the house last night it was pretty obvious you must have found your mate. I came over to make sure the place wasn’t a complete disaster.”

“It was fine,” Derek said. “I just didn’t realize I hadn’t been shopping recently.”

Laura lost a little of her righteousness at that. “Yeah, actually, it was in pretty good shape already. But, you're fortunate that I came, because I went shopping for you.”

“Yes, fortunate that my sister is incredibly nosy,” Derek groused, but he bumped his hip with Laura’s, with an easy affection they clearly both felt.

“Damn right you are,” Laura said. “Come on, I’ll give you a hand.” She turned on her heel and marched toward the door. Before disappearing downstairs, she turned back to Stiles. “What is your name, anyway?”

“Stiles Stilinski,” he said.

Laura smiled, and corrected, “Stilinski-Hale.”

“Out,” Derek said, shoving her through the door.

Having three people made light work of bringing everything upstairs. Stiles put all the food away and finished unpacking the kitchen, but left most of his clothes and things to be dealt with later.

Laura elected not to stay for dinner, but warned them she would be coming over with her own mate soon. “Tonight there’s just too much to prepare for tomorrow,” she said, flopping down onto Derek’s couch. “Which reminds me, we’re having a barbecue tomorrow for lunch. You’re both coming, obviously. Mom’s demanding an appearance from the whole pack to celebrate this year's matings.”

“All three of them?” Stiles asked carefully.

Laura nodded. “Mostly Derek’s, but we’re happy for the betas too, of course. No one was really surprised about Erica and Boyd, but I haven’t heard anything about Isaac’s mate.”

Derek and Stiles exchanged uneasy looks and Stiles said, “He’s a friend of mine, but…”

“I think it would be best if no one focused on that too much,” Derek finished.

Laura narrowed her eyes. “Why? What’s wrong with him?”

Derek explained the situation, and after a few outraged exclamations, Laura promised to speak with Talia about not putting too much pressure on the couple. “He should come tomorrow though, and his pack too.”

“I’ll ask him,” Stiles said. “His pack is just his mom, and I think she’s working in the afternoon so that she can go to the big ceremony.”

“Sure,” Laura said easily. “Your pack is invited too, by the way. This is for everyone to get to know each other. We’re all family now.”

“I’ll see if Dad can make it, I’m sure he’d love to come,” Stiles agreed.

“Well, I guess that’s that. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She hugged both Stiles and Derek before taking her leave.

“I should probably start dinner soon,” Stiles said, worrying the hem of his shirt.

“You could,” Derek said. He walked over to press against Stiles’ back, hands curling over Stiles’ hips. “Or you could come shower with me.”

“Well, there’s that,” Stiles said, shivering at the hot gust of breath on his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

*** 

Melissa was, as predicted, working during the barbecue, so Stiles offered to pick Scott up. Derek sent the betas ahead in Boyd’s car and drove Stiles to Scott’s place in the Camaro. They pulled into the driveway and Stiles reached over to honk the horn for an obnoxiously long time, grinning as Derek rolled his eyes. 

The grin dropped off his face when Scott stepped out of the house in an old pair of jeans and a faded t-shirt. 

Stiles jumped out of the car. “You’re wearing that?”

Scott looked down at his outfit and shrugged. “It’s a barbecue.”

Stiles smacked a hand to his face. “It’s meeting the family of your soulmate, you asshat! Get inside and change into something with buttons.” Stiles himself was wearing the nicest jeans he owned, a plain light blue t-shirt, and a crisp dark blue button-up. He had the sleeves rolled up to make it look casual without looking sloppy.

Scott sighed and headed back to the house. Stiles sat back down in the passenger seat and found Derek silently laughing into his hand. “What?”

Derek just shook his head. Stiles tapped his fingers on the door handle staring at Scott’s front door. It took two minutes for him to break. “I’m going in to help him.”

“Don’t take too long, or we’ll be late,” Derek called after him.

Stiles waved him off and raced up to Scott’s bedroom. Scott was riffling through the clothes on the floor of his closet, probably taking Stiles’ button comment to heart. “Scott. You can’t just wear something off your floor. You want to make a good impression on Isaac’s pack.”

“I’ve already met Isaac’s pack. We go to school with them, and I met Derek yesterday,” Scott said.

Stiles nudged him aside and started looking through the shirts still on their hangers. “Yeah, you’ve met his immediate pack, but they’re just a subpack of the Hales. Derek is Isaac’s alpha, but Derek’s alpha is _Talia Hale_ . You don’t show up to a party hosted by the mayor of our city in yesterday’s jeans.”

“I didn’t wear _any_ jeans yesterday,” Scott grumbled.

Stiles turned back to look at him, eyes narrowed. “Scott, I know you aren’t really that stupid. You know what I mean. If you show up looking like a slob, you’ll insult the Hales, and make Isaac look bad. Is that what you want? To make Isaac think you care so little about his pack that you didn’t bother to put something nice on?

“No,” Scott said with a sigh. “But he barely wants to talk to me. I miss Allison, but I miss him too, which is stupid because we just met. I messed everything up.”

“So, fix it, Scott,” Stiles said. “Be the loving, attentive mate you’ve always wanted to be. Sweep him off his feet.” He took a dark green Henley out of the closet and held it up against Scott’s chest. 

“What if he doesn’t want me there?” Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged. “He might not, and that’s his right. But you’re also there as my packmate.”

Scott smiled. “Yeah?”

“Of course,” Stiles said, handing him the shirt and going over to his dresser to find the jeans he wanted. “I want my new pack to meet my pack brother. Seeing Isaac and proving to him that you’re awesome is just a bonus.”

Scott latched onto him from behind, hugging him tightly. “Thanks, Stiles.”

Stiles patted his hand in understanding. “Now, hurry up and get dressed. I don’t want to be late.”

***

Stiles tapped his fingers against the door as they pulled up in the Hales’ long driveway. There were plenty of cars already, and people were making their way around the house to the back yard.

Derek parked next to the Sheriff’s cruiser and gave Stiles’ leg a reassuring squeeze before getting out of the car.

“Ready?” Stiles asked Scott.

Scott took a deep breath. “Let’s do this, dude.” 

Stiles reached back to offer his fist to be bumped, then got out of the car. Derek was waiting with the Sheriff, and took Stiles’ hand as the group made their way to the party area.

Stiles recognized Derek’s mother right away. As soon as she caught sight of them, she excused herself from the couple she was talking to. She managed to race over, while still looking the epitome of calm and collected.

“Hey, Mom.” Derek gave Talia a quick hug and said, “This is my mate, Stiles. I believe you’ve met his father, Sheriff Stilinski, and this is his best friend, Scott.”

“Stiles, welcome to the family.” Talia opted for a hug instead of a handshake, squeezing Stiles hard in her enthusiasm. “We’re just thrilled that Derek found his mate, and that it’s someone so wonderful.”

“Um, thank you?” Stiles didn’t mean to sound ungrateful, but he had barely met Talia, and he didn’t think his reputation through the sheriff’s department was very good.

“John, I’m so glad you were able to make it,” Talia said, offering her hand to the Sheriff while keeping Stiles’ tucked against her side.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” the Sheriff replied.

Derek’s father appeared at Stiles’ other side. “Sheriff, good to see you. Looks like we lucked out here, huh?” He squeezed Stiles’ shoulder.

The Sheriff chuckled. “Glad you think so, Sam. Gotta say, I’m glad Stiles is in the hands of a stand-up alpha like Derek.” Stiles smiled as Derek’s ears turned red from the praise.

“A good match, indeed,” Sam said. “Let me get you a beer and you can help us watch the grill.”

Stiles glanced over at the barbecue. “There’s already at least six guys watching it now.”

Both dads just shook their heads at him and walked off.

“I think I see Isaac,” Scott said. “Um, it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Hale.”

“Certainly,” Talia said. Scott left quickly, and Talia turned Stiles toward a group of people. “Now, Stiles, there’s some people I’d to introduce you to.”

Derek sighed behind them. Stiles wasn’t sure why at first, but after a while, it became apparent that Talia wanted to introduce him to literally everyone in the yard. She proudly proclaimed him to be her new son-in-law to pack, city council members, friends, and colleagues. Stiles tried to remember all the different names and connections, but there was so many people, it was all a bit overwhelming. He was grateful that Derek trailed after them. He didn’t say much, but his silent presence helped Stiles push down his nerves.

Stiles kept seeking out his dad, who stayed by the grill, and Scott. He’d found Isaac and was hovering next to him while Isaac pretended to ignore him. Scott kept getting Isaac drinks and snacks as frequently as possible.

Sam called out that the food was ready, and Derek managed to pry Stiles away from Talia. After piling their plates high with food and grabbing a few sodas, they settled on the grass with Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Derek’s sister Cora.

“Thank god my birthday isn’t for another month,” Cora said. “Can you imagine if all of us found our mate this year?”

“God, your mom would shit a brick,” Erica said with a cackle. “She’s already beside herself with Mr. Finally over here.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Derek said with a smirk.

“Sure, as long as Stiles doesn’t mind being mated to an old man,” Erica teased.

“Yeah, Derek, way to be a cradle robber,” Cora said, throwing a piece of cucumber in his direction.

Stiles knew that they meant it in good fun, but he could feel Derek stiffen beside him, their fresh bond humming with discomfort. He decided to nip that joke in the bud. “Hmm, maybe I should start calling you ‘Daddy.’” He stole a chip off Derek’s plate and popped it into his mouth.

Erica and Cora both squealed, one covering her ears while the other shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. Boyd shrugged and said, “To each their own.”

Somehow the teasing became a discussion on kink-shaming, which moved to dynamic rights, then rolled right back around to easy banter and ribbing. Stiles liked the way Derek and his pack interacted. They were clearly comfortable with each other, happy to speak their minds and know that their opinions would be listened to and respected.

Isaac still wasn’t really engaging with Scott, but he wasn’t frigidly ignoring him any more. Scott wasn’t putting too much pressure on him, just talking to the group at large, being the cheerful, friendly guy Stiles knew and loved. 

The conversation rolled into different music tastes and Erica said she was obsessed with some new band.

“Oh, I saw them in concert with Alli--” Scott broke off and Stiles held back a wince. Scott took a breath, then moved on. “You should see them. They’re really good live.”

“That could be a fun pack outing,” Stiles said.

“Allison.” Isaac said. “You went to see them with Allison.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah. It was fun. But that’s over and I’m focusing on this now.”

Isaac shrugged and looked down, pushing his empty plate away.

“Are you still hungry?” Scott asked. “Let me get you more coleslaw.” He grabbed the plate and set off toward the tables without waiting for a reply. Stiles could sympathize. If Derek looked at him like that, Stiles would want to do anything that would prove what a good mate he could be.

Isaac growled in frustration. “I can’t compete with her. We’re two completely different people.”

“And you shouldn’t have to,” Stiles said. “He really does like you. It just took him by surprise. I swear if the sex wasn’t so good, they would have been over with ages ago.”

Isaac shrugged. “That doesn’t help him get over her now.”

Derek started picking at his own plate. “You know, when I was…” He broke off, struggling to find the words.

“Sleeping with anyone who looked at you twice?” Erica offered.

Derek flipped her off, shooting her a mild glare. She smirked in return and he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, sometimes I’d meet soulmates who really loved each other, but weren’t interested in or ready to be completely monogamous, or just wanted to try something new. So, I’d sleep with them. Both or just one.” 

Stiles tried very hard not to picture Derek in bed with other people. He was mostly unsuccessful. The mental image made him feel wildly jealous, but also a bit turned on. He leaned into Derek’s side to calm his wolf’s instincts. Derek was his now. Those people were in the past, and the only place they had now was the awesome stuff they’d taught Derek how to do. 

“So,” Isaac said, pulling Stiles back to the here and now. “You think I should have a threesome with Scott and Allison?”

“Not necessarily,” Derek said. “I only mean that just because he’s not ready to focus on only you now, doesn’t mean the bond isn’t there, or that he won’t be ready eventually. You don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with just to make him happy. You aren’t alone in this. He’s not the first person to be attracted to someone outside of his bond.”

Isaac looked after Scott thoughtfully, but shrugged. “Allison has a mate anyway.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, but it’s Lydia. If her relationship with Jackson was anything to go by, she’s too busy taking over the world to be jealous. As long as Allison makes her the top priority, she won’t care what she does with the rest of her time.” Stiles nudged Isaac’s thigh with his foot. “Try to remember, he’s not reacting like this because of you. He wasn’t prepared for this, and he’s seen firsthand one of the rare occasions that a soulbond really _was_ wrong. That kind of thing leaves an impression, even if he wouldn’t admit it.”

Scott came back and dropped down beside Isaac. “I wasn’t sure what kind of melon you like, so I just got all three. And more coleslaw and potato salad, because I think you liked those better than the caesar.”

“Huh.” Isaac stared down at his plate, then up at Scott. Stiles could almost see the wheels in his head turning as he accepted the food.

***

The party wound down when everyone had to leave to get ready for the big town Before Derek and Stiles left, Talia gave Stiles a set of cufflinks. “They’ve been used in my family for the mating ceremony for generations. Unless you’d prefer to wear your own?”

“No, these are amazing, thank you,” Stiles traced the three pronged swirl imprinted on the silver. He’d noticed a similar design on Derek’s back earlier, and made a mental note to ask him about it, and what it meant to him and the Hales.

They dropped Scott off and went back to the loft to get changed into their suits, then left for the high school in plenty of time. Everyone assembled on the cafeteria to be put in line for the procession. Stiles automatically started moving toward the back and Derek laughed at him. “‘H’, Stiles. You’re a Hale now.”

“Weird,” Stiles said. It seemed strange not to be next to his usual classmates. He’d spent nearly every school assembly between Jenny Stein and Carla Taan. Jenny always huffed at his jokes and scolded him for not paying attention while Carla snickered behind him. He’d have to go find them and see who they mated.

His new position put him behind Greenberg, who had found a nice beta girl with mousy brown hair and freckles. Stiles and Derek chatted with them as they waited for the ceremony to start.

Eventually they were led out to the lacrosse field. The stands were packed with people waiting to watch their loved ones bonds be acknowledged. He could see Talia up on the stage next to Deaton, the town’s emissary. While the speeches were made, Stiles searched the crowd for his dad.

“Over there,” Derek said, pointing toward the stands. Stiles’ dad was sitting between Melissa and Sam. Melissa was already wiping tears away with a tissue. 

The ceremony was a lot like Stiles’ high school graduation. Each pair was called up, Deaton read a blessing, Talia shook their hands and gave them their mating certificate. Parents took a whirlwind of photos of their kids, who weren’t even looking at the camera, then it was on to the next couple.

Stiles decided he didn’t mind being closer to the front of the alphabet. He wanted the ceremony over and done with. There was so much potential for embarrassment: tripping, wardrobe malfunctions, dropping something, embarrassing cat calls. Stiles had lived through all of them alone, but he didn’t want to mess up with Derek.

Greenberg and his soulmate left the stage and Stiles braced himself. No matter how many times he'd tried to convince high school staff and city officials to call him Stiles instead of his given name, they refused. He was prepared for them to butcher Przemslaw Stilinski. After the announcer stumbled through that, he must have psyched himself out. Stiles was not prepared to hear “D--Derk Hale.” 

Derek and Stiles looked at each other and started chuckling. They stifled their mirth to snickers while Deaton said his blessing. When Talia presented their certificate, she raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on the announcer’s error or their amusement.

They left the stage and joined the other pairs seated in rows of chairs on the field. Stiles had to bite his hand to keep from laughing out loud while Derek silently shook beside him.

Stiles finally reined in his hysteria enough to pay attention. He liked the mating ceremony, because it was a good chance to see who had bonded, and with whom. Some were no surprise, like Erica and Boyd. Others weren’t a far stretch like Jackson and Danny. Others came out of nowhere, like Stiles and Derek.

The ceremony drew to a close and everyone headed for the gym. It was decked out with red, blue, and gold. Everyone was helping themselves to refreshments and they mingled and congratulated each other.

Stiles caught sight of Isaac and Scott over talking to Allison, while Lydia held court nearby. He started tugging Derek in that direction, but Derek stopped sharply. “Can we not go over there yet? I don’t want to see Kate or her mate.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes as Allison’s family grouped behind her. “Hold up. You mean Kate Argent? That’s your ex?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles shook his head. “Babe, you won’t have to see her mate for years, if ever. He was arrested.”

“What?” Derek’s eyes widened.

“Yep,” Stiles said. “Right around when Scott and Allison started dating, someone found a bunch of pictures of her on Matt’s computer. Like, pictures where she clearly didn’t know he was taking them.” Derek blinked at him. “Even some in her underwear.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up.

“Uh huh,” Stiles said. “ _17_ year old Allison in her underwear.”

“Shit,” Derek said under his breath.

“Yup,” Stiles glanced over at the group. “Allison’s parents turned him in. Allison was really close to her aunt, but then that happened and it was like Kate was annoyed at them for sending her soulmate to prison, even though it was his fault for being a major creep. They started wondering if Kate knew about it. Kate and Mr. Argent had a big fight over it, and now they barely see each other. Only at big gatherings like this where they pretend their pack doesn’t hate each other so they don’t seem weak.”

“Wow,” Derek said. “That really sucks for Allison.”

Stiles nodded. “Honestly, Kate’s always given me the creeps. I vote we avoid her like the plague.”

“Agreed.” They managed to find Erica and Boyd, then track down their families. The Sheriff hugged them both and gave them a last congratulations before leaving for his shift. The rest of them lingered, and Stiles was happy to see that the Hales were making Melissa feel welcome, even with the drama surrounding Scott and Isaac.

Eventually everyone started breaking off and heading home. Stiles and Derek promised they’d be out for another visit soon before Talia and Sam left. Erica and Boyd went to find Isaac, promising to see them at the loft. 

Scott appeared out of nowhere, looking happier than he had since the run. “Hey, I just wanted to let you know I don’t need a ride. Isaac and I are going to hang out with Allison some more.”

“Yeah?” Stiles asked. “That’s great, dude.”

Scott hugged him, and whispered, “Thanks for helping us, Stiles.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Stiles said.

“You looked out for both of us,” Scott said. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Have fun,” Stiles called after him.

“Ready to go home?” Derek asked.

“So, ready,” Stiles said. 

The steadily-spaced flash of streetlights and purr of Derek’s engine nearly lulled Stiles to sleep on their way home. When they arrived, he blinked up at their building, smiling softly while Derek came around to open his door. This was their building. _Their_ home. Derek guided him inside with a gentle arm around his shoulders. In the elevator, stood with his head on Derek’s shoulder as it lumbered upward to their floor.

Derek led him straight to their bedroom and helped him undress, carefully folding the suit and draping it over a chair in the corner. He pulled back the covers and guided Stiles to lay down. Before he could pull back, Stiles caught his wrist and tugged. “C’mere.”

He gripped the collar of Derek’s dress shirt to bring him down for slow and languid kiss. It stirred the heat that had been prickling under his skin off and on all night. It had taunted when he’d first seen Derek in his suit, teased when Derek put a guiding hand on his back, and blazed the many times Derek had turned to him and smiled. Stiles slid his other hand up the front of Derek’s chest, feeling the firm muscles under soft silk. 

Derek pulled back and brushed their cheeks together, his neat stubble causing a shiver to race down Stiles’ spine. “You’re tired. You should sleep,” Derek murmured into his ear.

“Not yet.” Stiles fumbled for Derek’s buttons. “Barely got to touch you all day.”

Derek took over undressing himself and didn’t point out that he’d knotted Stiles that morning and they’d spent the whole day together since. It seemed so far away to Stiles, a hundred hours between then and now. A hundred thousand since Derek had caught him in the woods. 

Stiles shifted up onto his knees and cuddled into Derek’s neck, tracing the column with his nose and pressing kisses into his skin, while Derek rid himself of his clothes. He wasn’t nearly as careful with his own clothes as he was with Stiles, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he pushed Stiles down onto the mattress and settled over top of him. 

They let their hands roam over each other, and Stiles enjoyed the lack of urgency. It wasn’t a race toward a goal so much as a wandering journey to contentment. They rocked their hips together, and Stiles moaned at the friction.

It didn’t take long for the pleasure to build, wrapping around Stiles’ senses and sliding along his skin. He came on a quiet sigh, with Derek murmuring how good and sweet and beautiful his omega was.

He wrapped his arms around Derek, holding him close as he sought his own release, returning the praise with his own rendition of “such a good alpha,” and “you take such good care of me.”

Derek rolled onto his side and pulled Stiles against him. He traced patterns in the skin of Stiles’ shoulder while he drifted off.

“I’m so glad you're mine,” Derek whispered into the darkness.

Stiles was too close to sleep to respond, but he intended to make sure Derek felt that way for the rest of their lives. 

***


End file.
